


Red light- Spells Danger

by Cataline_Lucifer



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Team Up, deadpool typical self harm, deadpool typical suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataline_Lucifer/pseuds/Cataline_Lucifer
Summary: So excuse the lame ass name of this fic, it was just the song I was listening to when I started. So yeah quick warming before we get into anything: there will be graphic violence, and gore and some pretty intense subjects but that all pretty common with the whole Deadpool thing. There will also be some suicidal intent/ actions as well as self harm which are both fairly Deadpool typical and if you have read any of my other work, these references should be a little more subtle than in those.and without further ado, please enjoy x
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Kudos: 12





	Red light- Spells Danger

**Author's Note:**

> So excuse the lame ass name of this fic, it was just the song I was listening to when I started. So yeah quick warming before we get into anything: there will be graphic violence, and gore and some pretty intense subjects but that all pretty common with the whole Deadpool thing. There will also be some suicidal intent/ actions as well as self harm which are both fairly Deadpool typical and if you have read any of my other work, these references should be a little more subtle than in those.  
> and without further ado, please enjoy x

It was a quiet night for Spiderman which was unusual as he lay on a high-rise rooftop. Normally nights like these made Peter a little unnerved, quite night usually meant something big was brewing but nether the less, Peter was determined to relax while he had a second. Although no one could see the start through the glare of the light pollution chucked up by the city even without the rest of the pollution that made the sky look hazy even on a clear day, Peter liked to watch the clouds as they drifted, fat and happy cradled in the atmosphere. He could imagine how fluffy and soft they would feel if he ever found himself enveloped by one, but science and personal experience had to ruin the fantasy. 

It didn’t take long however for something to kick off down in the city below as the sound of gunshots ricochet off the building walls. Letting out a tired sight, Peter pulled his mask back over his head and stood on the very edge of the building. He remembered the first time he had stood like that back when he wore an old ratty hoody and a dodgy balaclava to mask his identity. 

Peter remembered the thrill, the terror at the concept of death rushing up to meet him and then the relief when he felt the webbing catch and snap taught and then the ache throughout his shoulder for days afterwards. It wasn’t like that anymore. Peter was pretty sure he could survive a fall from the average high rise without too much damage thanks to the old spider powers of regeneration and general hardiness but that wasn’t a theory he really felt the need to try out.

Before he knew it, the wind was wailing past his ears and Peter let out a string of web to send himself sailing towards the source of the commotion. Naturally it would be a dimly lit back alley that smelt like urine and old trash. One day Spiderman would get the chance to fight a villain in a nice alley and not have to boil the living daylights out of his suit to try and get the stink out. 

Fists were flying and the stench of blood permeated the air so thickly, Peter was desperate to rip his mask off and throw up. Swallowing hard to try and quell his uneasy stomach, Peter tried not too look too closely as he sent webs flying at every hand and weapon he saw. 

“There’s no point in webbing those guys, they are already… unalived.” A cheery voice said in a sing-song voice.

“Yes, I know that’s Spiderman, but we got to act cool… I know murder isn’t cool, but he’s already seen now.” He then muttered to himself almost too quiet for Peter to hear.

A tall absolutely ripped guy dressed in a red suit that looked suspiciously like Spidermans stood katan in hand amongst a sea of blood and body parts. Deadpool… Peter had vaguely heard that name before on a shield folder that was laying around or maybe he overheard Ironman or Captain America talking about him. Peter wasn’t sure what Deadpool’s deal was, but all said he was bad news and chaotic. Given from where Peter stood, he judged there were around six men lay around the hallway butchered and scattered around the alleyway

One corpse lay at his feet staring up at the dull sky mouth open as the head was almost cleft from the body. Severed arteries sticking out like corrugated pipes through the coagulated blood. The second was propped, ungainly as a rag doll, against the wall with a dark smear of blood behind him. his head lolled forwards as the left side of his body had been split at the shoulder, katana still embedded in the torso. A third was sprawled across the trash, his head a mangled mess as a still smoking gun lay beside him. Peter didn’t want to look anymore.

Deadpool stood above the last man who knelt on the floor like a beggar. In his intense silence, the man seemed to scream with his whole body. Eyes wide with terror, his mouth ridged and open, his chalky face gaunt and immobile in horror, and his fists clenched together like in prayer as he pleaded with blanched knuckled and nails digging into the backs of his hands.

The katana in Deadpools hand was snapped off at the tip but the rest was still deadly sharp. Blood sat in dark patches against Deadpools already red suit so seeped into the material it was impossible to tell if it came from the merc himself or one of his many victims. Regardless, it didn’t seem like Deadpool even noticed the knife sticking out of his shoulder or the long gash across his chest. It was hard for Peter to keep the fear out of his voice when he spoke.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t contact shield and get you put away for good.”

“Well for one shield couldn’t hold me for all that long, been there, done that and I made an awful mess and I really don’t wanna upset Fury again. Oh and second, this probably been number one in all honestly, these are the bad guys.”

Peters silence was enough for Deadpool to continue unconcerned.

“Yeah I was just minding my own business on the way back from work when I heard a yell and saw these guys standing around a young girl who was very obviously not into the games they were playing, you get me.” 

Grimacing under the mask, Peter knew all to well what Deadpool meant. An unfortunate side affect of the job he chose to do was that Peter was exposed to the very worst society had to offer. Not all of it was exciting crimefighting antics that made the girls swoon, a lot of it was messy and felt like a punch in the gut when he thought about it too much.

“Yeah so the girl ran off when I started smashing heads so you might want to make yourself useful and go make sure she’s okay rather than protecting rapists.”

There was still an element of misplaced cheeriness to his voice but there was no mistaking the way the hairs stood up on Peters arms and every cell in his body screamed danger. Peter would have almost been impressed by the mercs ability to exude threat without moving a muscle but before he had a chance too, Deadpool’s head erupted in a sea of red and the last guy sprinted down the street.

Peters mouth hung open for a long moment as he failed to comprehend the situation. He must have cut free while he was talking. Spiderman let a criminal escape because he was too concerned with Deadpool, who was not the most evil person in that alley at that moment and was now murdered because of him. Peter pulled his mask up to be physically sick. The air was so thick with dirt and blood its was like he could scoop it with a spoon and suddenly the towering walls of the buildings seemed to be knitting together to block out the sky.

There were too many thoughts spinning through Peters head, and he felt like he was going to pass out at any second.

“Webs you gotta calm down.” 

That voice… No, Peter couldn’t look. 

“Webs!” 

Peter turned his head slightly suddenly snapped out of the downward spiral he had gotten himself in and was almost sick again. Deadpool was sitting up, the lower half of his face hanging off and blood poured freely from the carnage but other than that, he looked pretty happy.

“You’re a Zombie!” Peter screamed in a very unheroic pitch.

“Nope, just got a healing factor that would make Wolverine cry.” Deadpool tilted his head and kind of smiled as well as he could with no semblance of a functional face but nether the less Peter could see the flash knitting back together through the stemming blood flow.

Deadpool pulled another mask over the old one before his face had finished healing and stood up, “You really need to chill out kid. If you have a breakdown every time someone gets killed on your watch, you’ll be a neighbourhood hero forever.”

"So you are okay?"

"Yeah we do this all the time."

Peter decided it may be best to ignore what that statement implied and shook his head in relief, "Okay, sorry about..."

"Aw you care!! You really are too sweet baby boy - shut up you're lame." Deadpool shook took Peters hand in his and shook it vigorously, “I’m not going to lie right now, I am a huge fan!” he squealed excitedly. It was such a change from the threat Peter had felt a moment ago he felt like he had whiplash.

“Um, thanks I guess…” Peter was dumbfounded for a moment but quickly snapped back to his senses, “You know you can’t just kill people. Even the worst criminal should face the law.”

Deadpool tilted his head, “yeah and you know what the law would say, huh? She was asking for it being drunk, being out that late, wearing a skirt like that. Love the sense of justice and the optimism but that ain’t how it works for most people.”

Try as he might, there wasn’t much Peter could say to that, “I just think killing people lets them off too easy. They should face what they have done and get an appropriate punishment. Waiting around to die is almost worse.”

“You got a dark mind webs,” Deadpool chuckled to himself, “maybe I’ll have to get you to show me the ropes of this whole hero thing. Could really use that ego boost.”

Pulling a grappling hook out of seemingly nowhere Deadpool muttered something about an over used trope and lazy writing before launching himself up a nearby building.

“You better not kill anyone else tonight.” Peter called after him.

“Whatever you ask baby boy, but I can’t guarantee that some rapists won’t get a little maimed tonight.” Deadpool practically sung over his shoulder as he disappeared into the night.

Peter let out a heavy sigh, Deadpool wasn’t strictly wrong about the was the justice system worked, he knew that first-hand. The cops never cared to find uncle Bens killer because they were a poor family from a dodgy district, it would have been even worse if they weren’t white. Biting the inside of his lip, Peter tried to quell the frustration that bubbled in his chest every time he thought about the injustice. There was nothing he could do but stick to his moral code and hope for the best. Otherwise there wasn’t much that separated him from the people he fought against. Deciding not to dwell on it too hard, Peter wiped his mouth and pulled his mask back over his face before setting off in the opposite direction to Deadpool to carry on his nightly patrol.


End file.
